The Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) provides a critical venue for alcohol researchers from around the world to provide updates on scientific findings, exchange ideas, discuss and debate issues in the field, and to interact and form scientific collaborations. As the premier international scientific meeting devoted to alcohol research, this Congress brings together a range of basic and clinical scientists that study the biomedical, psychosocial, and clinical aspects of alcohol use, abuse and addiction. This scientific exchange is invaluable for both established and developing research programs around the world. Alcohol is currently the 3rd highest risk factor for disease burden globally, affecting not only the drinker, but their families and communities as well. Given the immense public health cost of alcohol use and abuse, cooperation and scientific exchange among international researchers is critical for informing public policy as well as addressing important research questions. The ISBRA Congress has been held biennially since 1982, shortly after ISBRA was founded. Meetings have been held around the world, in Asia, Europe, Australia, and North America. This application requests funding for support of the 2014 and 2016 ISBRA Congresses. The 17th Congress will be held on June 21- 25, 2014 as a joint meeting with the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) in Seattle, Washington, USA. This will be the sixth time that ISBRA has met in North America and the fourth joint meeting between ISBRA and RSA. The 18th Congress will be held in the fall of 2016 at a European destination to be determined by the ISBRA Board. This application would provide partial travel support for scientists to attend these important Congresses, scientists who might otherwise not be able to attend. Funds would be directed primarily to individuals outside the U.S. for the 2014 meeting and to U.S. scientists for the 2016 meeting. Funding support is prioritized to ensure that junior investigators can attend the meeting, to foster the cadre of youn scientists that will develop into the leaders of the field. Furthermore, funds are allocated to ensure the on the contribution from women and underrepresented populations. Funds are requested to offset travel, registration fees as permitted and partial living expenses. The application also requests partial publication costs for the Congress abstract book, program, and published proceedings. Publication of scientific abstracts and summaries allows the content of the Congresses to be communicated to the larger research community and public.